Four Elements
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A new elemental mage appears in Japan,and she somehow knows the Kangi family. Disasters follows her, and what is the reason behind her strange powers? Who is she and what does this mean for Ayano and Kazuma's slowly budding romance? Her past is hidden in mystery. There is a shadow behind the scenes that is up to something nefarious...who is this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Moon- chan: Hey it's me again and this time it is another Kaze no Stigma fan fiction. I know, I know I need to work on that promised Amuto one that I was talking about, but I think that I'll put the first chapter of this story up first.

Kazuma: What is this one about, Monzepel?

Moon- chan: *giggles* well it is about you, Ayanio, Ren, and two characters I found somewhere in my head…

Ayanio: So you made some fan characters then?

Moon- chan: Yep! So would someone do the disclaimer so that we can put this show on the road?

Ren: Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma or its characters just the idea behind this story and whatever characters that she made up.

Four Elements

Chapter 1

I just moved to Japan and now I have to deal with another yoma are you kidding me; I thought as I ran into a park, I didn't want anyone to get hurt when I battled this guy. "Serenity, you have to get rid of this pest before someone gets hurt," my partner shouted at me as we ran.

"I know Ikuto; don't you think that is why I'm running to a place with less people?" He nodded as he jumped into the air to shape-shift into a horse. When he was done he pawed the ground telling me to get on his back. We then proceeded into the park. When we got to the center I put my hands together and said, "LunaSol come forth." Sure I could've done without my katana, but I was being lazy today. "Wind answer me, hear my call, and shred this demon before me. Fire, burn, and send it back to where it came from. Earth, reject, and close the path it used. Water, flow, prevent it from coming back," I incanted before I sent my blade threw the demon.

"A little bit over kill don't you think, Moon-chan," Ikuto asked me from behind.

"Yeah, but I wasn't in the mood to play with it," I said letting my sword disappear from my hand.

"Remind me not to make you angry Angel," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, and placed his chin on my head.

"Ikuto, you know that I wouldn't hurt you intentionally," I said smiling softly.

Then someone shouted at us totally ruining the moment, "Oi, would you two mind telling me why you destroyed that yoma?"

"Ugh… you are royally pissing me off you jerk," I shouted at him, not even bothering to answer his question.

I was about to summon LunaSol when Ikuto placed his hand on my shoulder telling me that he would take care of the problem, "It annoyed my partner, she had gone out to get some cake and the foul beast decided to attack her."

"I see, man this is a pain, now what am I going to do for the rest of the day?" the guy who ruined the moment said. "Oh! I know I could annoy Ayanio, I guess."

"Wait," I said before he could walk away, "did you just say Ayanio as in Ayanio Kannagi," I asked the jerk who had stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, What's it too ya?" he asked as he turned around. You could just tell that he was thinking, _I have another fan girl who wants to challenge Ayanio for the rights to me_, OOOOO… that kind of guy just pisses me off.

"I am so not interested in you. You pervert, I just want to reacquaint myself with an old friend." The look on his face when I said that oh! It was priceless.

"Now, Serena- chan you promised no fighting with the males the annoy you," Ikuto whispered into my sensitive ear.

I looked up and pouted at him, "Awwwww! But I wanna," I whined. Ikuto's shoulders started shaking as he looked at the combination of my pout and the mischievous glint in my eye.

"Anyway what are your names, I have to call ahead that I'm bringing people with me to the compound," the dude said.

"Of course how could be so rude, I am Haru Ikuto and this ravishing beauty next to me is Kannagi Serenity," Ikuto stated. When he introduced me that way I blushed so hard that I think I turned redder than a tomato.

"Did you say, Serenity," the num-skull asked his eyes wide.

"Yep, that's my name don't wear it out," I replied.

"That can't be she died, I mean I was told that you were dead."

"OK, So my family thinks that I'm dead great," I roll my eyes like that wasn't anything new, I mean you don't call home for a month and they pronounce you dead…ugh that ticks me off. "By the way I didn't catch your name, Baka."

"My name is Yagami Kazuma or as some people still calls me Kannagi Kazuma."

"My own older brother doesn't remember me, great this is great," I muttered.

Apparently he heard that so he replied, "I don't have a sister. I only have a brother," he said.

"Oh! No he did not! I am going to kill that man when I get a hold of his fire using ASS," I ranted as I suddenly summoned my sword. "Ikuto we are going to the Kannagi family compound now! I have to rip someone a new ass and then some!"

Ikuto looks at Kazuma, "Thanks now you got her started, "said as he followed her out of the park. He turned around, "Hey, Yagami, you coming?" Kazuma nodded and followed the steaming brunette to the compound thinking, 'What just happened?'

Moon- chan: So, what do you think, ne?

Kazuma: I have a sister?

Moon- chan: Yep, but you don't remember her (smiles evilly)

Moon- chan: So Ayanio what do you think?

Ayanio: Can I have the Ikuto guy, instead of Kazuma?

Moon- chan: Nope, he's taken… *gazes off into space*

Ayanio: *sweat drop* Until next time, I think?


	2. Chapter 2

Moon- chan: Hey here is chapter 2… I have no idea how long I plan to make this story so please bare with me.

Kazuma: So what are you thinking for this chapter?

Moon- chan: (grins) you'll see.

Ayanio: Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma… Kazuma if you don't get your hand off my arm you are going to be burned to a crisp!

Moon- chan: Did you say Crispy… Where? (Runs around looking for something)

Ayanio & Kazuma: O.o

Shade- chan: Please enjoy the story while I reign in my big sister…

Four Elements

Chapter 2

I marched into the compound not even bothering to contain the wind and fire that whipped around me. I was so angry that I knew that I was making the people around me run in fear. As I stalked into the compound I was met by the strongest male members of the Kannagi clan. I grinned, "I wouldn't try that if I were you," a male voice called from behind me.

"Ikuto- kun shut up will you I want to fight them. Maybe it will knock some sense into them. I mean come on they look down on women unless they are part of the head family. I think I'll teach them a lesson," I said as I stood my ground in front of the male idiots of my family, a family that for some reason had no recollection of me.

As I stepped forward I felt someone wrap their arms around me to hold me back from maiming the bigots before me. "Serena- chan, you need to calm down. If you don't you'll kill them, your powers are going hay- wire," Ikuto whispered into my ear as I felt him cringe in pain.

It was then that I realized that the wind and fire that surrounded me was actually hurting Ikuto. I stopped the two elements and turned my back on my family for a moment to check the burns that I had accidentally inflicted on my partner, and obviously they took this as invitation to attack me unawares, but they ended up hitting a wind barrier. They looked at me as if ask if I had done, but I was paying no mind to them. I was busy tending to Ikuto's burns. Then they looked up into the sky, and there stood Kazuma, with a serious look in his burgundy brown eyes, "You do idiots do know that you're attacking a Kannagi right," he asked as he landed in front of me and Ikuto.

"What the hell are you talking about onii-chan," Ren asked as he stepped out from behind the mass of men.

"I mean that supposedly we have a sister Ren," Kazuma answered "his" younger brother.

"What, but we never had a sister, I mean I would remember that if you didn't," Ren responded as he looked at my back where my dark brown hair hung in a braid that reached the backs of my knees.

I turned around after finishing helping my partner and spoke to them all, "Do any of flecking idiots realize what this means… If you cannot remember a member of your own clan how the hell do you expect me to even think about helping your damn butts save your town from the danger that it is in," I sighed this was going to take forever.

"What danger," a female voice said above the murmurs that ran through the crowd.

"I mean that fact that someone is going to Summon Galial," I hissed.

"Someone already did that, and Kazuma, Ren, and I stopped him," a spunky young woman with hot pink hair stated stepping into the open.

"Hmmm...Did they summon him completely, I wonder," I said my bright sage green eyes flashing in irritation.

"Well, no they didn't, but…"

I cut her off, "Then you can see why the hell I even thought of returning to this hell hole!"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me again and whispered, "Serenity, chill out. They are not going to listen to you if you kill them you know."

Then suddenly my father and cousin Jugo came out to see what was going on, "Ayanio, Kazuma, Ren, please escort our guests to the conference room please," Cousin Jugo said and then he dismissed the rest of the idiots with a wave of his hand.

The girl with the hot pink hair nodded to cousin Jugo and turned to me and Ikuto. "Well I guess I should show where to go cause Ren is afraid of you and Kazuma's a lazy buffoon," she said as she lead the way further into the compound.

"I guess you're Ayanio by the looks of it," I asked as I walked next to her.

"Yep, that's me the next head of the family and the wielder of Enriha," she said proudly.

"Do you remember me at all," I asked hopefully.

"Nope, I didn't even know that Kazuma and Ren had a sister," she said thoughtfully. "Uh… I wonder what this meeting is going to be about… I was going to get Kazuma to take me out for dinner today," she sighed as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we'll be finding out about now," said as we came to the door to the conference room.

Moon- chan: (smiles) Oooo! A cliff- hanger.

Ren: I hate those… They are so annoying.

Kazuma: I agree, with Ren on that!

Ayanio: This is totally off topic, but who is this chick? (Pointing at Shade)

Shade: Oh! Little old me, I'm Shade Sparda… Monzpelmoon's little sister… (Looks at Monzpel) You better write more or no more manga for you!

Moon- chan: (Pouting) Shade you're mean!

Shade: I mean it though!

(Argument continues)

Ayanio, Ren, and Kazuma: O.o

Kazuma: Until next time… please R&R.

Shade and Moon-chan: PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON…

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Moon- chan: So I haven't updated in a couple days because of the fact that I had so much to do!

Kazuma: And we care why?

Moon- chan: (pouting) Kazuma you meanie!

Ayanio: Kazuma, you do realize that you shouldn't make her upset right, I' mean she could kill you off in this fan fiction.

Kazuma: What she can!

Ayanio: Yes she can so don't make her angry you baka!

Cousin Jugo: Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma; although if she did then… well let me just say that I wouldn't have to do what I have been doing (Looks at Ayanio and Kazuma, sighs then drinks tea)

Moon- chan: Please enjoy while I figure out how to make Kazuma miserable for a bit…

* * *

><p>Four Elements<p>

Chapter 3

I followed Genma and Jugo into the main room to find that Ayanio and Kazuma were sitting as far as they could from one another. I looked at them, and thought 'What is going on around here.' As I took a seat next to my partner and Ren I looked at my father who looked uneasy in my presence. The look on my father's fact showed pain. "It isn't any of my business, but Genma, what's wrong?"

I looked at the man I knew to be my father, and saw that he was holding back tears, "You were sent away because your mother thought that I wouldn't want a daughter. She sent you away before I even saw you. The only reason I remember you was because I had a friend of mine keep an eye on anyone who was being raised outside of the country by a branch family member… your brothers and everyone else don't know because of the fact that your mother erased their memories before she ran away from the family," Genma, my father, said then sighed as he rubbed his forehead to try and relieve some of his tension.

"O.K. then Outo- san, since I now know why no one remembers me then, do I have permission to look into someone's mind to see where the memory is locked? I have a feeling that I might be able to fix the problem." Ikuto looked at me as I spoke; he knew what this was doing to me even though I acted confident, this was hurting me on the inside.

My father nodded at me, and then motioned toward my cousin and my brothers, "Kazuma, Ayanio, and Ren would be glad to help you in any way that they can."

I stood and as I did so, so did Ikuto. I looked at the family that didn't remember me at the moment hard. I knew that my mother was a royal witch, but I didn't think that she would stoop this low. As I stared at them Ikuto said, "Well I think water would be best for this, don't you Serenity?"

"Yes, it would be the most gentle of the elements to use for this procedure," I answered thoughtfully as I probed the minds of the people around me. "Kazuma nii-chan, would you mind going through the process first?"

"I guess not… Is it painful?"

"Not unless you blocked memories from your mind due to something traumatic that happened to you that you don't remember right now." I sat down again on the ground in front of my older brother, and placed my hands in front of me my eyes turning bright green like the water at the beach close to the shore. Then the spirits of water surrounded my hands as I opened my eyes to look into Kazuma's. "Alright then, Kazuma close your eyes and think of water. That is all I want you to think of, and yes that means nothing else," I added when his eyes shifted quickly to look at Ayanio.

"Why water though," he asked as the rest of people in the room gathered around me.

"It makes it easier for me to zero in on parts of your mind that has been tampered with."

"How, I've never heard of any type of magery that allowed someone to go into another person's mind without having to do something much more elaborate," Ren said thoughtfully.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve that other people don't have so I don't have to do those stupid ceremonies to get to the same end." I turned back to Kazuma and said, "Now think of water, and nothing else." Kazuma nodded as I again lifted my hands, but this time I placed them on either side of his head about an inch away from touching his actual head. I closed my eyes and sent my mind into my older brother's.

What I found shocked me, I saw my brother facing the idea that his father never cared for him, and then losing the love of his life. I saw the way that he progressively fell in love with Ayanio, and I also saw through him the way that Cousin Jugo set them up on dates without Ayanio figuring it out. I flipped through his memories until I found what I was looking for, something that did not match the rest of his mind. Kazuma's mind was distinctly blue in color, but when I encountered that spot in his memory I found something that scared even me, a purple aura. A demonic aura was locking the memory of my birth from his mind, and I knew just how to break it, but it would hurt. I pulled myself out of his mind and dropped my hands from their place on either side of Kazuma's head. As I came fully out of my trance I started to tip backwards from fatigue. Knowing what happened when I did something like this; Ikuto caught me in his arms holding me as I regained my composure. "What did you find Serena- chan," Ikuto asked me as I sat up on my own.

"None of you are going to like this, but there is evidence of a yoma blocking the memories of my birth," I said not looking at anyone.

* * *

><p>Moon- chan: So, what did you think of that, I left it on a cliffy!<p>

Kazuma: WHAT THE HECK A YOMA IS INSIDE MY HEAD!

Moon- chan: Kazuma chill out will you. It's just a story. There is not a real demon inside your head jeez!

Kazuma: (still freaking out)

Moon- chan: What am I going to do not this guy is such an idiot?

Ayanio: Kazuma, she did say that she was going to make you miserable somehow, you know.

Kazuma: (not listening)

Moon- chan: (rolling on the floor laughing)

Ayanio: Well, please R&R. I don't know what is going on here, but see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon- chan: Well other than the fact that Kazuma is still freaking out about the way that I got my revenge on him, and I'm working on finishing this even though no has reviewed.

Ren: Where you planning on discontinuing the story if no one reviewed?

Moon- chan: Yes, but the fact that some people care enough to story alert it, gives me the courage to keep on writing this. I would appreciate it if someone would review though. Anyway someone do the disclaimer please.

Yukari: Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma in any shape or form, though it would be super cute if she did (winks).

Moon- chan: Thank you, and no you cannot get an exclusive interview! I told you this already! Please enjoy the story.

Yukari: (pouting)

Four Elements

Chapter Four

Everyone looked at me as thought I had grown two heads, everyone that is except Ikuto who knew I didn't joke about this type of thing. "What the hell are you talking about why would there be a yoma inside Kazuma's mind?" I looked at them my sage green eyes showing calm that I did not feel.

"I mean that there is someone out there that does not want the Kannagi family to know about me, and that they very easily do not want me to help stop them. Does that answer your questions?"

Ren nodded, "That seems like something that someone who wanted to destroy the world would do, but why would they not want us to remember you? You're just a girl that know was born into the Kannagi family, you don't have anything special… at least nothing that the rest of the family can't do also."

"That is where you are wrong," Ikuto said softly. "Serenity is very special. She has abilities and powers that many can only dream of, but that is not what makes her so special."

"IKUTO! Shut up," I yelled as I blushed a deep crimson, I was very embarrassed. The way that Ikuto said special made me want to hide behind something and not come out until everything blew over, but I knew that if I did that then there would be consequences that none of the people in this room wanted to deal with.

"What kind of powers does she have that no one else has? I mean I know that I'm different, but I didn't think that anyone else in the family was like me," Kazuma stated in a monotone, which I was quickly getting irritated with.

I was about to burn the idiot to a crisp, when Ikuto placed his hand on top of my arm. I knew that I needed to chill out. Ikuto looked into my eyes as they changed to the color that they took on when I used my power over the waves. I sighed as I let the fires of my anger. "You can tell them. I think that it might be a good idea for them to know what I can do. In a battle it would be very bad for someone to be distracted when they are in danger," I said with my eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Ikuto looked at me to make sure that I was alright with him telling everyone what I could do. He of all the people knew how hard I had worked to keep my powers' existents a secret. "Serenity… has been able to work some of the more arcane parts of magic other than the magery used by your family normally. She is known as the Contractress, in other words she controls all the elements: meaning Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Serenity, has been trying to keep this a secret for years, but even despite this word has gotten around that someone with this power has manifested."

"The problem is that if I use my powers openly without making an allegiance with one family or another then everyone will be after me because of the fact that I have the power to change the balance the power between the families," I said stroking my braid absently.

Kazuma nodded as though he understood what I meant by the family alliance thing, probably because he had the same problem a couple of years back when he returned to Japan.

Moon-chan: So, so what did you all think?

Shade: I think that you need to write more in the other stories that you are writing or (evil grin) suffer the consequences.

Moon- chan: Where the heck did you come from? I thought that I locked you out of this story.

Shade: Nope, someone left the door open.

Moon- chan: Who?

Shade: Not telling!

Moon-chan: Where are Kazuma and the others?

Shade: They went to a Karaoke bar… come to think of it, I'll be leaving you to go there in a few minutes. Write more onea-chan or else!

Moon- chan: (sweat drop) Please review… I think that I better go write more or I'm a dead eighteen year old. Sayonara until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon-chan: So, I finally I got a review everyone!

Kazuma: And we care why?

Ayanio: Kazuma have you learned nothing from the last time?

Kazuma: (gulp)

Moon- chan: I'll just hand you over to my little sister Shade…

Kazuma: (wide eyed) Please don't hand me over to your sister, the chick is crazy!

Shade: Yep, I am so you better be nice to Moon- nee- chan or you'll get it, Kazuma.

Ren: (slowly backing away from the group of people) Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma just the two characters that she created to help along her plot ideas.

Moon- chan: Thank you Ren now on with the show.

Four Elements

_Last chapter:_ _"The problem is that if I use my powers openly without making an allegiance with one family or another then everyone will be after me because of the fact that I have the power to change the balance the power between the families," I said stroking my braid absently._

_Kazuma nodded as though he understood what I meant by the family alliance thing, probably because he had the same problem a couple of years back when he returned to Japan._

Chapter 5

I sat in the conference room the next day as I watched the people in my family for more evidence in their behavior of yoma. I know that sounds stalkerish, but at that point in time I couldn't care less considering the fact that someone along with my own mother was plotting to destroy the city that I was in with the biggest baddest demon that one could summon. As I sat on the porch overlooking the compound I felt that I missing something, that is until Ikuto popped up and put his arms around me from behind. "Ne, Ikuto, what is it," I asked my eyes moving constantly as I listened for him to tell what he had found out.

"Your mother is in town," he whispered into my ear as I kept my face passive.

"I see." I stood, and then summoned to me a falcon, among other things I could talk to animals. "Lady Falcon, would you be, so kind as to keep an eye on this woman for me," I said then impressed the image of the woman that gave birth to me into the intelligent bird's mind.

The bird dipped its head in an affirmative and then I lifted my arm for it to take off. "I'm guessing that you just put that beauty on watch duty, Serena- chan," Ikuto stated.

I only nodded. I then returned to what I was watching until I felt a none too welcome presence in the area. I stood abruptly and turned to face the person that had dared to enter my personal space, I only let certain people into my bubble, and this thing was certainly not one of those people. I then looked to where Ikuto had been sitting and found him unconscious; okay now it was official…I was pissed. I jumped toward the creature that had snuck up on me kicking it in the face. Then I turned in a tornado made of wind and fire to lash out with whips born of water. The creature hadn't stood a chance. Once it was cut to bits by the water whips then the fire in the tornado incinerated it to ash.

As soon as the creature was gone I knelt down next to Ikuto, and put his head in my lap. I knew that something has hurt him more than he would let on when he woke, so while he slept I slipped my soul into his in order to attest the damage. When I entered his soul I saw something that hurt me more than anything had ever hurt me before. Latched on to my partner's soul was a yoma, trying to devour him. I surrounded his soul with my own and then slowly removed the yoma from his soul and then as it came off I destroyed it. I then came out of his soul and then at that moment remembered what happens to me when I perform soul procedures. As I fell forward I felt to strong arms grab a hold of me before I fell into darkness.

Ikuto's POV:

I woke to feel my head laying in Serenity's lap, but when I looked up to see if she was giving me her usual smirk when we ended up like this I saw her starting to sway. I pulled myself up from her lap to catch her before she fell and hurt herself. When I caught her body she was limp as though she had done something that she shouldn't have done. I looked at her to see that her skin looked unnaturally pale, and that she was burning up with a fever. 'This is really bad,' I thought as I picked her up bridal style to carry her to the room that her family had set aside for her. When I laid her on the bed, and then tried to leave her voice called me back as she screamed my name desperately in her sleep. I didn't know what it was that was causing her to scream at all Serenity wasn't afraid of anything… and that is when it dawned on me. She wasn't afraid of anything, except loosing me.

Serenity's POV inside the dream:

I stood in the middle of a meadow all around me were flowers and right next to where I stood was a little babbling brooke. I sat down and put my bare feet into the cool and clean water. While I was relaxing the scene around me changed to something that I never wanted to see. Something that saddened me to no end, Ikuto was walking away from me as I cried. I don't know why he was leaving, but I screamed out his name asking, no pleading that wouldn't leave me. He continued to walk away though despite my cries and my tears. Somehow in the midst of this all happening I heard the laughter coming from above me.

I looked up and my tear streaked face became one of anger. I could not believe that someone let alone my own mother would come into my dreams and tamper with them. "Now Serenity," the yoma- woman said as she floated above me. "What are you going to do because I can promise you that if you side with the Kannagi the man that you love will leave you, and never look back."

"Why are you telling such lies," I screamed at her. "Ikuto would never leave me. He loves me, sometimes I think he loves me more than I love him, but he made me a promise, and Ikuto does not break his promises!"

"Oh! My dear, dear daughter you are mistaken if you think that you know everything about your shape shifting boyfriend," she hissed, seeing that she wasn't winning this battle.

"I never said nor thought that I knew everything that was in Ikuto's pasted, but I do know what is in his heart and soul. You have no idea what you're talking about you demon hag so get out of my mind, get out of my dreams, and for the last time stay the hell out of my life," I shouted as I casted her out of my dream and brought myself into the waking world.

OUT OF THE DREAM:

When I woke from the dream I found Ikuto right next to me his hand in mine and the way that he was a sleep on the chair next to my bed told me he hadn't moved since he woke to me passing out. I looked around the room and as I did the door opened to reveal Ayanio carrying a tray of food, "Somehow I thought you'd be awake now," she said as she came into the room and put the tray on my desk.

"Yeah, I felt that I needed to get up, something was not right about my dream. I didn't like so I needed to wake myself up."

"I see. You know he hasn't left your side once? I wish Kazuma were like that," she sighed.

"I know," whispered to her smiling softly. Ikuto hated seeing me hurt even more than I hated seeing him hurt. That yoma was just luck that I hadn't been hurt because compared to me when I'm angry Ikuto is way scarier, but he's only gotten that angry once.

Kazuma then walked in, and as he passed Ayanio he placed a quick kiss on the crown of her head. "Hey, little sis…How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't call me little sis it's not dignified."

"And you call fainting after fighting one yoma dignified," he snapped back.

"Actually I fought two, and one was a hell of a lot easier to defeat than the other," I hissed, my eyes turning bright red as the power of fire took over my other elements for the moment.

"Serena- chan, calm down," Ikuto whispered squeezing my hand.

I sighed and my eyes changed back to their normal sage green color. I looked at Ikuto to see his worried brown eyes boring into face searching to see if I was alright. "Ikuto, I'm fine," I said not looking at his face when I spoke.

"No you're not," he replied. He gave Kazuma and Ayanio very pointed looks telling them to leave the room so that he could talk to me.

"Serenity, just what did you do? When I came to from that blow to the head that I got from that yoma that took us by surprise you fainted." Ikuto asked as soon as Ayanio and Kazuma had left the room.

I sighed I knew that he would have something to say about the fact that I had risked myself yet again to protect him, he hated it when I did that. "I went into your soul to what damage had been done…" I trailed off not looking at him.

"What did you do…I won't hate you for what you did, I'm just worried is all."

"I know Ikuto, but I –I hate it when you feel that you have to worry about me," I said looking at him for the first time since he woke up from sleeping in the chair by my bed.

"Serenity, what did you see when you went into my soul? Whatever it was it drained you enough for you not to be able to stay awake afterwards."

"When I went into you I found a yoma that was trying to devour your soul, and I – I detached it from you and destroyed it," I rushed out before I could chicken out of telling him what I had done.

After I had spoken I looked up at him, and saw that he was smiling. "Thank you Serena-chan," he whispered as he held me to him.

As he held me I couldn't help, but think about the dream where he walked away from me, and didn't look back even though I was crying and screaming for him. As if he sensed my emotional turmoil, Ikuto held me tighter, showing that he loved me without the need for words. I knew then that if he did leave, then he would have a really good reason for doing so. Ikuto was always thinking about me even when he thought that I didn't know it. I smiled even as I held the tears at bay.

**Moon-chan: I know that this is late, I was hoping to update sooner, but school and everything have been keeping me away from actually get this chapter done. Sorry there wasn't much Ayanio and Kazuma in this chapter…I'm working on that.**

**Kazuma: Why did you make me do something like kissing the top of her head come on I'm so much better than that!**

**Moon-chan: Kazuma, my sister is behind you…**

**Kazuma: (horrified look, turns around slowly)**

**Shade: (evil grin) BOO!**

**Ayanio: (laughing uncontrollably)**

**Kazuma: (Out Cold)**

**Moon- chan: Pfffff….Good job, Shade-chan, you scared the hell out of him! (Sisters high five)**

**Shade: I know, aren't I awesome?**

**Moon-chan: Yep!**

Ren: I am so confused as to what is going on here, but Please R&R.

Moon-chan and Shade: Sayonara, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon-chan: Hey ya, I am so happy right now! I got all my homework done for Monday so now, I'm able to get a move on with this story.**

**Shade: (Rolls Eyes) Why am I here again?**

**Moon-chan: To scare Kazuma to death of course!**

**Kazuma: Ayanio, HELP!**

**Ayanio: Why, you're the big bad contractor… (Starts laughing uncontrollably)**

**Nanase: Monzepelmoon does not own Kaze no Stigma, and if she did then she would be a very happy girl.**

Four Elements

_Last Chapter:_

_As he held me I couldn't help, but think about the dream where he walked away from me, and didn't look back even though I was crying and screaming for him. As if he sensed my emotional turmoil, Ikuto held me tighter, showing that he loved me without the need for words. I knew then that if he did leave, then he would have a really good reason for doing so. Ikuto was always thinking about me even when he thought that I didn't know it. I smiled even as I held the tears at bay._

Chapter 6

(Third person POV)

Ayanio sat in the conference room with Ren, and wondered how Serenity was doing. When she had gone to check on her cousin she only looked a little better than she had when she had been rushed into her room. What had she done to make herself so sick, Ayanio wondered as she watched the rest of the family act like there was nothing wrong, it made her blood boil just watching them act so carefree when one of their own could be dying, and Ayanio kind of thought that this was one of the many reasons that Kazuma didn't like to deal with his estranged family. "What are you thinking about so hard, princess," a husky voice asked her from behind.

"I was wondering how your sister is, she seemed only a little better when we went to see her earlier. I'm also seriously trying not to yell at the rest of the family. They seem so carefree, not caring about the fact that there is someone very ill in the house."

"Now you know why I can't stand you guys," Kazuma said in a bored voice. Ayanio shot him a look and he chuckled, "I wasn't talking about you Hime." Ayanio huffed at that he was teasing her again, and when she was upset too. "Ayanio, do you think that my mother is some crazy psycho like everyone thinks?"

"I don't know, Kazuma, honestly I think that your mom was a two faced person. She would show everyone one side and then she would show them another side when she was alone with them. I never really was comfortable around your mom. It got worse once you left. It was as though the only one that she thought could dispose of her was gone and she could act out as much as she wanted. Then she disappeared. Until now we had no clue that she was still alive."

"I see," Kazuma said holding his head up in a thinking position with his hand. "You know when I was little I was always more afraid of my mother than my dad. Sure I was scared of my father, but that was the fear of disappointment. My mother on the other hand she scared me in a way that I never thought I would feel again. I've felt that same sort of fear one time since then, and at the time I didn't realize it was because my mother was near, I thought it was because of the fact that the girl that I had been in living with was being murdered right in front of me."

Ayanio looked away from Kazuma when he started to talk about Tsui-Ling, she still couldn't bear to think about the way her love for him was fated to be forever one sided.

Serenity's POV

I got up after resting for what felt like forever, I had knots on top of knots. I looked around the room to find that Ikuto, just as I had suspected, hadn't moved since I was awake last. "Ikuto," I called softly, my voice a little hoarse because of my dry throat. When I said his name I got his attention right then and there.

"What is it Angel?"

"I think that we should get moving, I'm getting the feeling that we don't have much time to waste before they make their next move," I whispered then started to cough. "Dang it! –Cough- I can't believe that one inner exorcism has brought me this low!"

"Serenity, you need to conserve your strength," then Ikuto smiled, "your cousin and father have been very worried about you, you know." I looked at him with a soft smile.

I went to the conference room, being carried by Ikuto. I was irritated, but I knew that it was necessary in order for me to get there. My strength was still recovering, and I couldn't walk still. Once we got to the main room where my brothers, father, Cousin Jugo, and Ayanio waited I was set down gently with Ikuto still supporting me. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Serena- chan," Ayanio said as she touched my hand gently in a comforting manner.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, Ikuto wasn't too happy that I did what I did though. I'm always so reckless he says."

"You think," he asked in a serious tone as he flicked my forehead with one of the fingers on the hand that was not holding me up.

I grabbed my forehead with both hands my face scrunched up in a way that many people thought was cute, "What the heck was that for?"

"For being reckless of course," he replied as he turned his attention back to the head of my family. "You want to know what caused this don't you, sir?"

"Yes I do," Jugo said as he motioned for everyone else to take a seat.

"It's because there was a yoma messing around in my mind and she used too much power making sure that the evil creature had been completely destroyed."

"I see, so Serenity went overboard, sounds like someone I know," Kazuma said as he glanced at Ayanio out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, that's what happened, but that's not all," I said. "It was also sent to take out Ikuto so that I would be unprotected from their agents. Ikuto's ability other than shape-shifting is to sense when there is someone with malice inside their hearts."

"Ikuto is your protector," Ren asked.

"Yeah, he makes sure that I'm safe, but it isn't because of duty…"

"No it's because I love her," Ikuto said.

"Now why can't Kazuma come right out and say that," Jugo wondered out loud, and Kazuma and Ayanio both did a spit take in shock as Ren and my father both looked on in amusement. I started to laugh and my laughter caused Ikuto to start to laugh, who knew that in the midst of a chaotic situation, the head of the family would be thinking about matching his daughter up with my big brother.

**Moon-chan: I know that I'm slow with these chapters, but I'm in college so my grades come first, sorry!**

**Shade: Nee-chan, do we have any more duck tape?**

**Moon-chan: Why? **

**Shade: Cause I need it.**

**Moon-chan: Need it for what?**

**Ayanio: She needs it to finish immobilizing Kazuma, she said that she was going to baby sit him, literally.**

**Moon-chan: Oh boy, (turns to reader) well have to stop my sister, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please R&R, sayonara. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone sorry for the update taking forever. *sweatdrop* I know some of you are Kaze no Stigma die hards and huge Kazeano fans, but unfortunately this is mainly a chapter to get more into the story about the enemy. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope to have it up by the being of next week please wait patiently for my updates...my laptop broke and I have to use the family computer now. **

**Shade: What she means to say is that she will update as soon as she can, and now the disclaimer... Kanagi Jugo, would you be so kind?**

**Jugo: But of course, Shadelin-san. Monzepelmoon doesn't own Kaze no Stigma she just owns the plot line for this story as well as any characters that are not mentioned in the series manga/ anime. If she did then, well we all know that she would've already had Ayano and Kazuma married, and I would have grandchildren to spoil already. **

**Ayano: O_o DAD! **

**Kazuma: *smirk* Awe, Princess don't be a prude you know you love me. **

**Ayano: *twitch, twitch summons enriha* KA-ZU-MA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Moon-chan: OKAY...Let's get on with the story before Ayano kills Kazuma, enjoy. **

Four Elements

Chapter 6

I outside on the grass near the coy pond, my hand trailing through the water. I was relaxing by the water. As I lay with my hand in the water I saw a face appear in the glassy surface. I sat up so that I could wait for the creature to show itself again, and I didn't' have to wait long. The same water elemental appeared and spoke, "Lady Contractress, The spirit King of the Waves greets you."

"As I greet you Undine," I replied in the traditional manner before I asked what it was that sent her here. "Mizu, what's wrong? The king only sends you to me when he senses something about to go bad," I stated as my eyes turned a vibrant and watery teal green.

The undine, an emissary from the King of Water, nodded. 'So something is wrong,' I thought as I watched the small winged mermaid wrap her arms around herself and start to shake. "Mizu!" I cried as I swept her into my arms. At the sound of my voice raised in distress, Ikuto came running over to see what was wrong.

"Serina, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked as he looked around trying to catch sight of my attacker.

"Ikuto, calm down!" I turned back to the magical creature in my arms, and it was then that I felt the fever shake through her body. My eyes widened at the feel of her dry skin, which should have been cool and slightly slimy to the touch. Knowing that Ikuto was hovering next to me in concern I asked him, "Could you please get a large tub of water filled with ice, and also my medical bag. I'm going to need it, this spirit is ill." I felt Ikuto squeeze my shoulder before I heard him go to get the things that I had asked him to get for me. I waited a few minutes and then stood with Mizu still in my arms. Once I was on my feet I used my affinity for water to bend a sphere of it to surround her as I hurried her back with me into the main house.

When I entered I was met at the door by my third cousin, Ayano. I then followed her to the room where Ikuto and Kazuma waited with what I had asked for. When I came in with a water spirit in my arms Kazuma's eyes widened, he had never seen such a creature before. Once I was close enough to the tub of icy water, I knelt and gently set Mizu into the liquid being sure to keep her head above the surface. As soon as I had her settled Ikuto came up behind me and handed me my bag full of herbs and potions. "Serina, what happened," Ayano asked with worried amber eyes never leaving the form of the water elemental in the tub that I was sprinkling herds into.

"I don't know really. Mizu got a fever and her skin is dry when it should feel slightly clammy. I don't know why her body is acting like this, but I have my supicions on the matter," I said as I continued to treat Mizu. As I worked my eyes remained the faultless teal that they took on when I used my power over water.

After watching me my brother and Ayano decided to leave the room after an hour. They didn't know how to deal with the magic that I could do, but Ikuto stayed by me, ever faithful as he was. It took hour to get the fever that Mizu had to go down again, but when it did her body began to regain it's normal shiny sheen. Once she had gotten her color back I released my hold on my contractress power in order to perserve some of my strength. However, as soon as I let the control of it leave me I collapsed. It was then that I noticed that I had used more energy than I thought while I was healing Mizu. Ikuto supported me so that I wouldn't fall completely. "Sernia, careful," he whispered as he lifted me into his arms. I sighed as I finally surrendered to my body's exhaustion.

**Moon-chan: I know that this one is short and I hope to make the next one longer, but I hope you enjoyed it, please review. *notices the silence* Uh...Shade where are Ayano and Kazuma?**

**Shade: *Looks up from where she and Jugo are playing cards and drinking tea* Oh... their in the closet. *smirk***

**Moon-chan: Why are they in the closet?**

**Shade: Oh...*shifty eyed grin* they're just playing seven minutes in heaven.**

**Jugo: It's been longer than seven minutes you know this right? **

**Shade: *pouts* I'll let them out... *walks over to closet and Kazuma comes out with a tyed up Ayano in his arms* **

**Kazuma: Awe, why did you open the door, we were having so much fun. *pouting***

**Shade: Moon-nee made me. **

**Moon-chan: *rolls eyes* well until next time, ciao. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon-chan: Okay everyone, as promised this chapter is longer and contains plenty of Kazuma X Ayano. Please excuse my spelling of the character names, I have spelling promblems. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

Four Elements 

Chapter 8

A week pasted before in any indication that my conniving mother was going to make a move was seen. The signs were subtle, and I would've missed them if I hadn't known what to be watching for. Since I did know I saw how the lesser elementals were retreating deeper into the source of their elements. It took much more power to summon them due to this, and it meant that something was scaring them enough to terrify even something that a normal human would be scared of. Although I was paying close attention to these symbols I couldn't help, but get a little distracted by the interesting developments in my brother and Ayano's relationship of late.

To give the two of them credit they did try to keep the normal banter up around other people, but I didn't miss the way that they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking…especially the object of their affections. Ikuto noticed too, and he thought that it was kind've stupid of them not to tell each other their feelings.

On this day though Ayano was walking with Ikuto and I along the road back to the compound from her school when she saw Kazuma talking to a young woman outside a love hotel, and anyone can guess what she thought. As usual, and I had seen this a few times since I arrived in Japan, and in her usual fashion Ayano summoned enriha and shouted Kazuma's name. As soon as he heard his name Kazuma turned his head in our direction. Seeing the angry girl and the sword I watched as he gulped then started to run. As he ran away and Ayano gave chase I sighed causing Ikuto to look at me worriedly. "Serina, what's wrong," he asked placing one of his hands on my shoulder.

We continued to walk following the trail of destruction left behind by the two enjutsu users for a few minutes before I answered. "It's nothing, I'm just stressed. There's so much going on around me and it's hard to deal with some of the little things when I can feel this ominous presence in the air," I said tugging on my braid in frustration.

As we got closer to where I sensed the two to be we heard a scream. I turned to Ikuto who looked angry. As I summoned my blade and started running toward the source of the distressed sound I felt rather than saw my beloved protector match me step for step in the shape of an enormous wolf. We then appeared under a tree in the middle of the very same park where we head met my brother the very first day that I was in town, but this time what I saw was something that made me angry. Ayano was screaming to Kazuma from within a force field that was being held up by a yoma. Kazuma lay some feet from where I stood laying in a pool of his own blood, and as I watched I could see why Ayano was screaming to him. He was barely breathing to my eyes, and I can guess what was going through the fiery girl's mind right at that moment, from her distance from him it looked like he had stopped breathing completely. Once I had confirmed that my brother would live for a few more minutes until I could get over to him to heal him I turned my head to find out the total of the situation, and what I saw made my sage green eyes harden. There standing next to the yoma holding Ayano incapacitated was none other than the bitch herself, my mother. My eyes narrowed to slits as my hand tightened on my sword. Ikuto growled, and that was when she began to speak to Ayano, "Don't worry dear, he isn't dead." Then the black haired woman looked at Kazuma's still form with pure hatred in her brown eyes. "No he isn't dead yet because I want him to watch, watch as you die just like that other pitiful girl." The woman that had given birth to me then started to laugh a twisted smile overtaking her face as she took in the expression of horror on her prisoner's face. By that point I had had about enough of this woman and the way that she was treating those that were supposed to be her family.

I ran at her my long auburn braid flying behind me like a banner. She leapt out of the way a second before my blade would've pierced her. "That's enough Lilith," I hissed at her as I took a stance blocking my brother from her view.

She looked surprised to see me, and then her eyes took on a look of wicked glee, (_A/N: Mind you this isn't the one that Shade-chan gets._). The woman then spoke to me in a condescending tone, "What are you doing out of that lovely little home I put you in dear? You shouldn't have been able to leave until your caretakers had found a way to well…" her eyes then took on a mad gleam as she continued, "take care of you."

"Isn't it obvious," I replied as I kept my eyes on her clenching my teeth. "I ran away, no matter the prison there is always a way to escape it." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ikuto made his slow progress to the yoma that held Ayano.

"Oh, but you have a reason to want to be out and about now don't you, my _sweet_ girl?" She spoke to me without taking her eyes off my weapon.

I smiled grimly as a phantom wind started to whip my braid around. "I have reasons, and you sure as hell are one of them! The world needs to be rid of women who treat their children as pawns in her games," I growled as I kept her eyes from straying.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Ikuto's howl, signaling that he had freed my brother's princess. With that sound I brought my weapon up swiftly into a guard position and charged my evil mother. I was too late in acting though because she saw me coming and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

As soon as I was sure that there weren't any more yoma in the area I knelt next to my brother's unconscious body. Ayano sat with his head in her lap her head bent so that her bangs hid most of her face. It took a moment, but I noticed that she was crying and murmuring something softly, "Kazuma….wake up, you idiot… please wake up…" Her tears landed on his face as she continued to say this single phrase over and over again in a broken voice.

It was a few minutes before Kazuma stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Ayano's tear streaked face. He lifted his arm slowly and put his hand to Ayano's cheek. I watched as she quickly grabbed the hand and pressed it to her face to prolong the contact. Then Kazuma spoke softly, "Hey Princess."

"Kazuma," she replied in kind, nuzzling the hand against her face. "I thought… I thought that I had lost you, you…you big idiot," she said tears of joy now running down her face.

Kazuma smiled weakly before he tired for some of his usual snark, "I'm pretty hard to kill, partner."

I smiled; they were at least getting somewhere. By somewhere I mean that they were getting closer to admitting their feelings to each other. I then regrettably spoke because I had to, "Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but if we don't do something about your wounds you got there you may not make it." They both nodded as Ikuto came to stand next to us.

Ayano looked at me with worry, "He's going to be alright. He isn't in too much danger is he?"

I looked her in the eyes and said in a serious tone, "Right at this moment, no. If he loses any more blood…" Ayano gulped as she tightened her grip on Kazuma's hand.

Kazuma was the one that I turned my gaze to next. "This is going to hurt a little," I stated as I summoned my water powers, my eyes turning teal. Then I closed my eyes and sent my soul into my brother to heal him, leaving my body in the hands of Ikuto.

Ayano's POV

I watched Serina's body go limp and fall backwards into her boyfriend's arms. Then Kazuma's entire body started to glow just like I had seen Serina's eyes do before she had closed them. I guessed she was healing him because I saw the cuts that littered his skin close. Throughout this whole process though Kazuma kept his eyes on mine as though he was trying to memorize my face. I blushed, but seeing as his head was in my lap and I held one of his hands to my face it wasn't as though I didn't have a lot to blush about. There was also the little fact that I was in love with him and he was still in love with Tusi- Ling.

I returned his gaze then and was surprised by what I saw. In the chocolate brown orbs was the one thing that I didn't dare believe was there. Boy was I in denial. The wind barrier that Kazuma insisted on cloaking me with seemed to turn pink and red at the same time to my eyes, and it was well known to me that a Wind user's emotions affected the color of their wind. So that could only mean one thing, that Kazuma's eyes were telling me the truth. He loved me. I returned his gaze with one of my own, telling him the exact same thing, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth right then so I hoped that my eyes said it all for me. The smile I received told me that it did.

It seemed like hours that we were like that, but in truth it was only minutes. When Serina finished and her eyes returned to their normal sage green color she spoke in a tired voice, "We should get back to the compound where you both can rest." As usual I noticed, not thinking about herself. She and her partner were probably just as tired as Kazuma and I were if not more so. I didn't disagree with her though because I knew as soon as we got back Ikuto would make sure that she rested and she would in turn make sure that he rested, it was just how they worked I noticed. As the sun set we left the scene of the battle more or less intact, but I couldn't help but feel as though this war was far from over.

**Moon-chan: Please review I love to hear the feedback. The next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Kazuma woke up and found a certain fiery young woman sleeping with her head on her arms leaning on his bed. Kazuma smiled softly at the sight. He knew that she had been worried about him, especially after what had happened at the park. Slowly the wind user rose to a sitting position and placed a gentle hand on top of Ayano's head. The girl mumbled in her sleep and then her eyes started to flutter open. Once she had awoken fully Kazuma spoke, "Hey, Princess, how are you feeling?"

Ayano sat up in the seat she was sitting in and said, "I'm fine, you're the one that should be getting asked about their condition. Kazuma, if Serina hadn't been there…I don't even want to think about what could've happened." Ayano looked away from Kazuma for a moment as she worked to hold back tears that seemed so ready to fall since he had been injured.

Kazuma watched watched her quietly. He knew better than anyone that Ayano didn't like to appear weak to people. Kazuma could be an ass, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes he just chose to ignore that, this was not one of those times. After a few minutes Ayano turned back to face him, her eyes glassy from unshed tears that she refused to let fall. The brunette wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms, but he was unsure about how to act around the red head when they weren't fighting. He realized that he had been uncharacteristically silent when he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the room they were in.

Serina walked in moments later with a tray of food and tea. Kazuma's green eyed sister seemed to note the silence in the room as she placed the tray on the bedside table. That afore mentioned silence was quickly broken though when Serina looked between them with a smirk and said, "Would you two just kiss already!" (_A/N: I know I've thought this so many times while watching the anime, you probably did too._)

Ayano and Kazuma both looked at the contractress with wide eyes, to say the least the two were shocked. Despite what had happened the day before the two were not likely to confess to one another. Serina watched them with suppressed mirth because the two were rubber-necking (_A/N: A term that means that they looked like bobble heads, or looking at anything but each other._) "Why would you even say something like that?" Ayano shouted her amber eyes embarrassed.

"Serina, stop meddling," Ikuto said stepping into the room and grabbing his girlfriend by the arm and leading her out of the room.

"Awe, but it's so much fun," she said with amusement apparent in her voice.

"Serina," Ikuto said sternly looking down at her.

In defeat the auburn haired teen raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I won't meddle."

Rolling his eyes the tall young man then pulled his jokester of a girlfriend through the door. Ikuto loved Serina, but the girl was a handful sometimes, and that wasn't even including her powers.

Once the couple was out of the room Ayano looked at Kazuma. She wouldn't admit it, but she was thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. Kazuma was the only guy that she had any thought about. The plus was that her father approved of it, the down side was that Kazuma consistently stated that he hated every Kanaji. Though she didn't think he included her or Ren it still cut when he said it. As the saying goes only the ones that you love can truly hurt you, sighing Ayano shook her head to get rid of the melancholy thoughts.

Kazuma noted the purposeful head shake. He had admitted that he cared for the scarlet haired girl a long time ago. He worried about her all the time which is why he didn't mind that he was still doing the body guard gig. It was also the main reason why he stayed, despite the flame thrower that Ayano figuratively broke out when he got her mad. Admittedly her angry face was adorable, not that he would tell her that. Sitting up he reached for the tray that his sister had brought in. Ayano noticed this and gently placed it in his lap so that he wouldn't spill anything. The young man grinned internally at the thoughtless act of kindness that Ayano performed.

The young scarlet haired woman's thoughts were solely on the boy eating next to her. She knew that she had feelings for him, but the main problem was the fact that she knew that he wasn't over his previous girlfriend, or so she thought. The young woman was also trying to figure out her extreme reaction to Kazuma's near death experience…she was in denial in some areas. (_A/N: This remind anyone of anything…no well it reminds me of a certain episode of Young Justice._)

Kazuma was watching Ayano while slowly ate the food on the tray. He knew that the fire user was worried about him even without her saying anything. It wasn't that her emotions were obvious, thought they were most of the time. It was the way that he could tell that she hadn't slept well. He knew without being told that she had stayed with him all night, the sleeping on his bed side being a dead giveaway. The two didn't talk, they didn't need to. Connected, that was the word that described their relationship and the unity that their hearts shared.

In an unknown location a woman with long blonde hair stood a claymore grasped in one hand, purple eyes gleaming with blood lust. This girl was going to cause trouble and it wasn't going to be the good kind, no not by a long shot. Watching the passage of the sun across the sky the girl's eyes only gained a maniacal glint, a look that would cause any sane person to run the other way, but who said that this tale dwelt with sane people?

**Moon-chan: So I finally have the latest chapter of this one for you all. I know that many of you have been waiting for this chapter for a month or so, and I apologize for the lengthy wait, but I have my reasons. Any who please review and let me know what you think…who knows I might just update faster with the more positive reviews that I get *winks at reader* So Tata for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon-chan: I know that you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while and I apologize for the delay, but I had a lot happen since I posted the last chapter. I know that is no excuse so as an added aplogy I made this chapter almost twice as long as the last one. WARNING though this chapter does deal with sensitive topics and there is one or two curse words in this chapter, if you have a problem please be polite about it. Kazuma the disclaimer please.**

**Kazuma: Monzepelmoon doesn't own Kaze no Stigma and wishes to make sure that everyone is aware of this. **

**Moon-chan: Thank you and on with the show!**

**Four Elements**

Chapter 10

Three figures gathered in an area avoided by many of the other people of this fine city. There were two women and one man. All three varied in both age an appearance. The youngest was a blonde beauty with long lush locks tied into a high pony tail; her eyes were an emotionless violet, and in her hands she held an enormous blade that almost completely dwarfed her in size.

The other woman was middle aged and had blonde hair as well, her eyes a venom green. The last member of this dubious crew was actually the man. He appeared to be about the same age as the second woman, but his silver hair would cause anyone some confusion.

The three walked into one of the nearby decapitated buildings, the smell of mold and mildew instantly filling their noses. The middle aged woman made a face at the scent, but nonetheless continued with her companions. Soon the three stopped in the middle of the old warehouse and faced each other.

The first to speak was the woman, whose face was over taken by an expression of distain. "What did you want me for Bernard?" the woman hissed no even looking at the other blonde.

The man chuckled mirthlessly before answering, "My dear, haven't you noticed that my plans to bring the Kanngi 'Reign' over the providence to an end have been thwarted at every turn. Might I add that she is an unknown entity to me, and I believe that you know of her?" He paused before leveling his emotionless eyes on the woman. "The few dark elementals that I have made contact with call this force the Contractress. I have never heard of such a being, but seeing as you used to live among the Kanngi as one of their own, maybe you can shed some light onto this matter, so to speak."

It was then that the other blonde made moves to speak, the man nodded in permission. "She is Kazuma's younger sister, my Lord. I have from a yoma that hid in the park just outside the family's compound."

"I was not aware that Kazuma had a sibling other than his brother," Bernard stated stroking his chin in thought.

"She wasn't anything, but a frail baby with not even a wit of power around her. Now you claim that she is causing trouble with our plans, if this holds true, make no mistake, I will take care of her myself."

Serena woke a silent scream on her lips. Shaking with fear she curled her legs to her chest as she tried to calm her pounding heart. She didn't want to wake the slumbering shape-shifter on the chair next to the bed. Breathing evenly, or as evenly as she could having just had the nightmare where she saw the death of all those that she cared about and her own survival.

Tears streamed down her face as the young woman held herself tightly, silent sobs coming from her mouth. The nightmare had hurt her so much. The fact that she had just gotten reunited with her family after being separated from them soon after birth causing an ache to erupt within her.

This is what Ikuto woke up to, his girlfriend crying quietly in a ball on the bed next to him. He knew that for the normally fiery girl to break down crying that it had have been something really big in her eyes. He stood soundlessly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Serena, what's wrong?" he asked placing gentle hands on her trembling shoulders.

The black haired young men gained no answer save for a sniffle. Worried even more than before he leaned forward and gathered her into his arms. She was shaking profusely, something that he had never witnessed her do and they had been together for a while, a long while.

As she continued to sob, progressively louder each time, Ikuto heard the sound of running footsteps coming down the hallway. Not even a minute later Ren, Ayano, and Kazuma came into room closely followed by Serena's father.

"What's going on, "Ginma asked his eyes alert as he glared at the dark corners in the room. He looked like he was ready to hurt anything that came near his daughter, even though they hadn't known each other very long the man was already wrapped around her little finger.

Ikuto raised his eyes to meet the surprisingly concerned eyes of the elder Kanngi. "I don't know. She sort of woke like this." Unconsciously the shape-shifter tightened his hold around the auburn haired young woman. "I've never seen her like this, Kanngi- san. I wish I knew what to do," said worry causing him to tense.

"She seems to be suffering from some kind of post traumatic stress disorder," Ren said watching his sister continue to convulse. Kazuma looked down at Ren then glanced at Serena. His face as well as Ginma's asked 'What do you mean?' The young blonde haired boy caught the look and then did a follow up question, "Was there anything, to your knowledge, that happened that would cause her to be afraid? She shows all the signs except for the fact that in the two months that we've known her, nothing like this has ever happened."

Ikuto sighed as he shifted so that Serena was now curled up on his lap, her hand still clenched around the fabric of his shirt on his chest. He looked down at her then closed his eyes, as though working up the nerve to tell them what had happened to the still shaking girl. "Bear in mind that this happened before she got her powers and prior to her meeting me. I only know parts of, I think some of what happened she blocked from her memories.

Anyway when Serena was about five years old she was locked in a room with no windows, a pallet on the floor and a bucket. She got maybe one meal a day. The people who she was given into the care of back then were cruel. She told me that she learned quickly not to cry out when she was in pain; these bastards would abuse her mentally, emotionally and physically. Her screams only gave them pleasure. I suspect that they tortured her if certain scars are any indication, but that will never touch her again. Ever since my father and I rescued her when she was…I think eight years old, I've pledged my entire being to her. She is quite literally, my everything." Ikuto looked up at the astonished group. At one point during his monologue he had directed his gaze toward his girlfriend. Ginma looked as though he was about to blow, likewise Kazuma and Ayano looked like they wanted to destroy something.

Ren was the one that was, as usual, the voice of reason. "Despite all that she's alright, correct?" he asked his bright green eyes full of concern.

Serena was the one that answered her younger brother. "Alright wouldn't be the best word to describe how I am. When I go to sleep I let guard down so to speak. Most of the time I'm fine, but sometimes, I-I see…things. Things that I never want to think about or remember. This isn't something that I wanted you guys all to find out about. I'm not weak," she growled clenching the fist full of Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto placed a calming hand on her lower back, rubbing soothing circles there.

"I never even suspected that your mother was that conniving, she seemed so kind and meek whenever I was around her," Ginma stated as he gazed at his daughter. The usually stoic man looked as though he was on the precipice of the cliff that led to cold blooded murder, something that an honorable person would never contemplate.

"She's a master of deception Father, if she didn't want you to know then you never would have. Considering the fact that she was able to hide my existence from you for nearly sixteen full years, I think that you would never have seen through her deceit."

Kazuma wasn't any happier than his father at the moment considering the fact that the two's expressions were mirror images of one another there was a high probability that both the latter and the former were ready to tear the woman limb from limb. Though they had only known Serena for a short period of time they were both protective of her, and if the anger and vengeful range that had over taken Ren and Ayano's faces was any indication they too were ready to take on the Bitch.

"This woman is the cause of much of the pain that all of us have faced. I wouldn't doubt it if she's also in league with Bernard, knowing how much he gets his kicks out hurting Kazuma," Ayano said her voice surprisingly firm considering anger induced shaking her body was going through.

"It would make sense, but at the same time how are they connected…As far as I can tell she hasn't set foot in Japan since Onii-sama was disowned," Ren voiced.

At this new piece of news Serena cocked her head to the side her eyes narrowed as she proceeded to glare at her father. "Dad, what does Ren mean by Onii-chan getting disowned," she asked a warning clear in her voice as she moved to stand her body rigid as she made her way to stand in front of Ginma.

The tone of her voice caused him to take a step back from her as she approached him. He had never heard her talk to anyone with a tone that bespoke pain and anger at the same time, considering the fact that he barely knew her though this wasn't very surprising. "Serena, don't worry about it," Kazuma cut in, "We've all already come to terms with it. Don't waste your energy, alright. You've exhausted yourself helping us with everything," he continued as he opened the door to the room. Ayano and Ren took the unspoken cue from the second eldest of their group and left the room.

Before Ayano left the door way she gently touched Kazuma's arm in a soothing gesture. The brief contact caused the brunette young man to look down in to the scarlet haired girl's eyes and smiled reassuringly, somehow knowing that she was unspokenly voicing her worry for him. As the trio left the room Serena took a seat on the edge of her bed, her eyes down cast and glaring down at her clenched hands that lay in her lap.

Ikuto placed an arm around her shoulder allowing her to cuddle into his side even as she stayed separate, gathering comfort from his proximity. Ikuto looked up at Ginma who was breathing heavily, though whether it was from fear, anger, or exertion the shape-shifter couldn't tell. "Why would she do all this to our family?" he asked rubbing his forehead. Ginma didn't understand why his estranged wife held such enmity toward the family.

"I don't know, I'd love an explanation about that too," Serena replied her eyes not moving from their position to look at her father.

Ginma sighed, he knew that the girl wouldn't know the answer after all she hadn't had any contact with the woman since she was born. It was sad, and at the same time frustrating. The elder Kanngi now had a mission. Divorce the woman that had caused him and his nothing, but pain. He was going to protect his own; as he left Serena's room he had only one thought on his mind, 'I'm going to make sure that deceitful woman rots when I'm done with her.'

Once the door had closed behind Ginma Ikuto tugged Serena back so that she was lying down next to him on the bed. He knew that even though she was strong in both mind and body she was going to need all the rest she could get for whatever battles were in the near future. He kissed her forehead then let the warmth of sleep overtake him until the light of morning peeked through the window.

**Moon-chan: So what did you think of the chapter? Let me know in a review and I will try to update again soon, sorry for the wait. Love you all, Caio.**


	11. Chapter 11

Four Elements

Chapter 11

I'm scared; I'll admit that to myself, heck my secret is out now. There's no use keeping the truth from my mind now that everyone knows about the horror that was my formative years.

Now that I think about some of the things that have happened to me, including the neglect and abuse I was put through. It all shaped me into the woman that I am today. If I didn't have all this experience my apathy and empathy would not be what it needs to be to control the forces that I ordained with. I was scared of what to come though.

Many of the things that I knew had been taught to me by the spirits themselves. For example I learned healing from the dryads and brownies, both earth spirits. I knew a lot, but human interaction except for Ikuto was still foreign to me, excluding the painful kind. I was not used to the hovering of servants or concerned family. I put up a strong front, but in truth every single time I'm near someone other than my beloved protector I get skittish.

Yeah, I know shocking, isn't it? Any how I was pondering my own secret fears next to the pool where I had found the undine leaning against the cherry tree next to it.

The undine was better and had returned to the realm of the water spirits, but there were still questions on my mind. The largest of which was, how did the spirit get ill in the first place. Working on the answer to that riddle was making me even more apprehensive than usual.

Ayano came in from her usual patrol with Kazuma with a frown on her face. When she came through the fate she saw Serena sitting on the bank of the pond. Feeling just a little worried she moved toward the auburn haired young woman. AS she neared she noted that her relation was deep in thought her eyes far off and not seeing what was in front of her. It was as though she wasn't really there. Ayano had seen many things since Serena had appeared and this wasn't what disconcerted her the most, but it was up there.

Concern written clearly across her vistage the scarlet haired young woman made her way over to the dazed girl. Gently as not to startle her, Ayano knelt down next to her and touched one of her arms lightly. "Serena," she said softly, a tone not very characteristic of her. Ayano was known for her brash, if reckless, outer shell. Only those she considered close to her got to see her vulnerable core. "Serena, are you alright? Should I get Ikuto?"

At Ikuto's name the girl started and finally met Ayano's amber eyes. "Ayano I didn't see you there. Is everything alright?" Srena's immediate concern for others caused the heir to the Kannagi clan to make a split second decision. She grabbed Serena's hand and started to drag her out of the compound. "Where are you taking me?" Serena asked her eyes zipping around as they moved into the city proper.

"First we're going out to eat and then you and I are going to the spa. You need to relax and we're going to make sine memories that don't hurt you or make you worry." Ayano had made up her mind, they were going to have a girl's night out and if anything happened Kazuma would come and find them. The man knew Ayano better than he would like to admit and vice versa.

Serena as was her prerogative when she had no idea what was going on, clamed up Silence was her greatest weapon and her most iron clad defense. So as Ayano pulled her insider her favorite cake shop, Serena kept her piece even though she was now just as excited as her scarlet haired realtion.

Ayano pulled her along to a booth near the door, but not in view of a window, "Alright it's all you can eat here for a set price. Get whatever looks good to you, kay." Ayano was so earnest in her eagerness that it sucked the socially awkward girl in.

"D-do they have red velvet cake," Serena stuttered trying not to look as though she felt out of place.

The smile that Ayano leveled at Serena was blinding. "Of course they do! What kind of cake shop would this be if they didn't?" Ayano then got up and went to the counter to order their deserts and grab some large glasses of milk.

The two had spent a good two hours at the cake shop. Ayano now knew that Serena's favorite color was grey and that she preferred to wear jeans, boots, and a tee-shirt as her go to outfit. Serena wasn't very talkative though so that was about the extent of the fire user's new knowledge.

Ayano thought that she had made a lot of progress, however, so she wasn't that put out. As they walked to the spa to get manicures and pedicures. Serena was intrigued, she had never gotten wither one so she had no clue at all about what she was getting into. She had decided to trust her distant cousin, so she was trusting that whatever it was that they were going into wouldn't cause any trauma.

The two walked in a companionable silence until they reached the salon. Where much to the two's surprise both Ikuto and Kazuma were waiting. Serena blinked in surprise at the appearance of her brother and boyfriend. She didn't have any time to do anything more than that before Ayano started yelling at Kazuma for messing up her girl's day out.

While she had no quarrel with either of the men accompanying them, it made for an entertaining display to the dark haired girl. She smiled softly as she looked on. Standing next to Ikuto she spoke softly as not to stop the fight, "They make a cute couple don't they?"

Ikuto merely nodded his head, an almost unperceivable smile on his lips. "They do, and I think that it's even cuter that they are both mostly oblivious to the other's feelings." He looked down at Serena his eyes warm and filled with quiet understanding and love. It was the most common of his looks when he held her gaze.

Much to the two's amusement neither the fire user nor the wind user even flinched when Ikuto spoke, "Oi, Love birds, let's get a move on. Fighting in public isn't a smart idea when most people aren't aware of magic."

Laughter bubbled within my throat when both Ayano and Kazuma shouted in stereo, "We aren't lovebirds!" It was utterly ridiculous that they openly showed their feelings for one another but when it's admitting that they love each other out loud they're both so immature. The very sight of it all was rather refreshing to me. Of course I was pretty innocent in my thoughts despite what I've seen in my short life time.

Soon after the two stopped grumbling about how the two of them weren't a couple, Kazuma and Ikuto finally told us why they had tracked us down. Apparently there was some kind of evil something or another hanging over the park where Ayano, Ren, and Kazuma had stopped Bernard's plan to destroy the city.

Mind you this wasn't just any kind of evil aura. The aura was much stronger than it should be even after the almost successful summoning of the demon. Kerika had told the boys about it in passing, seeing as she had other cases to deal with other than the one that she wasn't, we'll say, qualified for. So that's where Ayano, me, and the guys come in.

I looked at my companions as we silently entered the park. My eyes were narrowed even as a few sylphs flew ahead to get a grasp on the situation. The aura that I was seeing and feeling appeared to be familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. It was like someone had put a block on whatever memory that would remind me.

Unconsciously I started to shake from something that I couldn't name. It was as though my body remembered something that I didn't. Unable to move I stood behind a large tree my breathing ragged. I felt rather than saw Ikuto gather me into his arms. I couldn't see anything, my world was dark.

I closed my eyes letting Ikuto hold me. He, because of his shapeshifting abilities could tell the difference in my mood, no matter how I tried to hide it, by just my scent. He knew that something was causing me distress even though I couldn't tell what it was myself.

After a few minutes the air elementals that I had sent out, returned. The reaction that they had was not one that was expected. Air elementals are not quick to anger. The very fact that they were angry came as a surprise, which because of the oddity of their reaction I was knocked out of whatever fit I was having, for the moment.

"My lady, call them, we need warriors," one of the little winged women shrieked as she zoomed toward me her sisters following close behind her.

"The ones that play with the dark ones have resurfaced and now they know about you. They come now," one of the more calm ones said thought the light pink glow that tinged their blue presences spoke of the internal fuming that each pixie was doing.

What do you mean?" Kazuma asked landing with a soft tap with Ayano in his arms. The brunette's eyes were like ice. There was a cold fury in his eyes that bespoke of a pure an unaltered rage. Some of that anger was solely directed at himself, but a good majority was squarely on the group of creatures that were the cause of the air elementals' distress.

"They mean that the ones that we are here to confront are summoning up the dark elementals. The elementals that no self respecting magic user will summon to them unless they've gone black," Ikuto stated his hold on me tightening spastically in his effort to control his emotions. "One of those people were the ones that very nearly turned Serena into that too. She only escaped that because she refused to subjugate the elementals that were of the light. Her heart saved her as cliché as that sounds."

"Well, now that everything is at least explained a bit. Can we please go and knock some heard?" Ayano was as impatient as ever, the girl hated to wait for anything.

"Right, let's go," I finally said squirming out of my boyfriend's grasp. As we rounded the tree my eyes widened. Before us was every elemental that could go dark and standing at the other end of the courtyard was Bernard, my bitch of a mother, and the girl who was really a yoma.

I knew today wasn't going to be a good day! Why the HELL did I get of bed?

**Moon-chan: Well there's chapter eleven. I know that I take forever updating, but in my own defense things have gotten crazy in my life. I have been told that I can't talk about it though, so sorry for empty excuses…**

**Shade-chan: She'll do better with the next chapter. Just give her time!**

**Moon-chan: Thanks sis. Any who I have to go help with picnic preparations! Happy Memorial Day from me to you all, bye until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I couldn't believe my eyes. The things that I was seeing in front of me made not a whit of sense to my poor tried mind. But the beings in front of me sent me reeling despite the insistent tug on my arm from my friends that I had summoned. They were still telling me that we needed. No matter how strong I am I know that I have little experience with battle and the horde that lay before me now was not something that I could charge into like a lamb for the slaughter. I turned my gaze to my older brother who I knew had been in more altercations than I and had come out on top. Kazuma met my questioning eyes with a grim expression.

Before us lay redcaps, gnomes, harpies, trolls, sirens, sycalls, and…to make it all the worse they had two beings that would cause any man to take pause an ancient deity and a dragon. There were very few dragons that weren't dark. Power easily corrupts as many stories will spell out. Dragons were the most powerful of the elementals even the ancient gods feared them they could make even the Lords of the four elements bow to their whim if they had the inclination.

The deity that stood before on the other side of our measly cover was Set the Lord of the Red Sand of Ancient Egypt. He stood in his robes of white cotton his feet unshod. Next to the dragon was an old Lord of the Flame.

"Serena, keep calm there is nothing that you can do if you don't keep a clear head. Think, what are their weaknesses, what are our strengths? Strategize. Serena you've beaten my on chess and Go so many times that it isn't funny, you may not have real battle experience but you know how to think like a commander." Ikuto's words calmed me more than the hug that he had pulled me into during my previous fit. Kazuma's reassuring nod and Ayano's hand in my own.

"I know, but this…they have every advantage where as I don't even think that we have one to begin with." I sighed deeply in resignation.

"That may be true, but everyone loves an underdog. I know that when we took on Bernard the last time we were at a huge disadvantage, but we pulled through because we had a reason to fight," Ayano stated even as she turned to survey the group of creatures that they were set to face. I was almost as though it was a final stand.

"We aren't going to let those bastards win Serena. There is so much that we have to protect. There isn't away in hell that they are going to win," Kazuma said seriously his grim expression still on his face, but come to think of it he really only had two expressions serious or teasing.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks guys. I think I'm good now." I then got a glimmer in my eye, one that Ikuto knew well from all the times that he had seen it when we'd encountered a bully. I had a plan, and more than likely it involved some kind of insanity.

Kazuma smirked. "Alright then, call it short stack." Kazuma stood confident in their abilities. He probably had the same expression at times. Well we are related.

"Okay, I'm going to need your guys to buy me some time so that I can call on my contract and summon up someone to help us. I don't know who I'm going to get so…I'm just going to hope that we some very powerful allies to help us against those two. Kazuma I think you're the best person to take on the earth elementals considering that you are their polar opposite, Ayano you've got water for the same reason; though it wouldn't be a bad idea for the two of you to switch it up and throw attacks at the other's opponents. Ikuto I don't really think I need to tell you what to do. Just don't engage the dragon and the deity before I come in with the big guns." I knew that there was more than likely a chance that there would be a confrontation between the two members of our group against the two of the members from our opponents. It was more than likely that they were going to enter the fray if for no other reason than to taunt my brother and Ayano. I took in a breath and for probably the thirtieth time that day wondered why the heck I had gotten out of bed that morning.

Ren was sitting in the garden contemplating the things that he had learned about his sister. She was kind, but at the same time he knew now why she was leery of letting anyone touch her.

The young blonde was still pondering away to get to know his older sister when he felt the power in the air change abruptly. He knew that whatever was after his family was making their move now. Before the little air elemental that had come to let him know could even speak her message he was already up and running the little winged woman flying at his heels as he followed the surging of malevolent energies as fast as he could.

He had heard the stories about some of the higher elementals. The story of the Dragons was one that was told to make the young behave in the enjutsu clans. If what the sylph said was true then there was a fire dragon on the other side and that wasn't even taking into account the other elementals that served the dark, Saying that this situation was bad was a severe understatement.

The battle started before I could blink. Ayano summoning Enriha even as Kazuma sent a scythe of wind through the assembled elementals in front of the dragon. Ikuto shifted into a panther, lethal claws shredding through the beings too stupid to dodge the organic blades. I stayed back because I had already stated that I needed time to call my contract and to summon, request not command, assistance in this battle. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "_Spirits of realms gone here and nigh hear my plea. Heed the call of the one who has signed her name to your cause. Awaken to the Contractress' call._" As the words echoed in my mind I felt the rush of the elemental powers that were granted me. I kept my eyes closed trusting the others to keep me safe as I continued to summon.

I spread my hands so that they were facing the sky on either side of me in supplication. "_I ask for assistance in an endeavor against evil. I ask for a helping hand against those that practice the dark arts that command rather than ask, who break rather than protect. Spirits hear my plea, lend us aid in our time of need_." I called from within sending the request out into the astral plane where the spirits that did not feed off negative energy resided for the most part.

Not even a moment later I felt two beings appear on either side of me, their auras warm and filled with light. Lights that I recognized, these two were my main teachers in the controlling my abilities when I first got them. Standing before me was the mistress of the earth in Norse mythology, Sif, the wife of Thor. On my other side was the other being that a dragon of fire would ever truly fear a water dragon. Both of these personages had the advantage when it came to combating a fire elemental for the earth can snuff out the very same as water can douse. It made me glad that I was such a good student to my teachers that when I called for help that they were willing to assist me.

Sif was the first to speak her voice firm like the ground on which we stood. "What be it that causes thou such distress child?" The river dragon that lay coiled like a snake nodded her snake-like head in agreement.

"Names have power my teacher, if it pleases you, you have access into my mind to see what I have been able to see." I told her in calm and respectful manner. My teacher was not one to anger for she was the one earth deity that I knew of that also was a warrior. It was not wise to anger a Norse goddess no matter who she was they were all trained in warfare.

Both of my teachers peered into my consciousness and saw the layout of the enemy. Sif did not seem to be impressed, but then again compared to the mass of the Jotun this was nothing. The dragon whose name was Mizuko since she was one of dragons native to Asia's mythology she was a sign of good fortune to my people, hissed her voice translating itself in my mind. "You need not fear daughter of Genma. I will take on my brother that has fallen into the dark's nest. You only need concern yourself with the one that had summoned him to this plane."

I nodded. I knew that no matter what my teachers would not let me take on someone or something that was well beyond my own power.

Ren entered the park to see Ayano locked in battle with Lapis, Kazuma going at it with Bernard, and Ikuto shifting from one animal to another taking down numerous elementals that were on the side of the enemy. He leapt into the fray throwing his purifying flame at the malevolent creatures that Ikuto was fighting and with each one that he took down in its place stood an elemental free of its subjugators' control. Each of the freed creatures turned on their evil brothers and fought alongside Ren.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from the direction of the entrance that Ren had come in from. He paused and looked over toward the source of the sound and saw a white serpent dragon with blue- green toned claws and spines. On either side of the holy dragon was a woman lit by an inner light that made Ren very aware that she was more than likely a goddess. On the other side was his sister radiating power in such force that Ren was momentarily in awe. He got a glimpse of her eyes for, but a moment and saw that they were swirling with the different colors of the elements; blue, yellow, green, and red.

"Set," the goddess yelled her voice carrying such power that it stopped the other battles in an instant. "You were banished from this plane of existence. Why are you here now?"

The being that she addressed stepped forward the headdress of a pharaoh on his head. "Power, little Viking! It is for the power, power that should have been mine all along, but dear Osiris and his whelp gained it all."

"Is all you care about revenge Lord of the red sands? Do you not have something else to occupy your thoughts?" Ren was astonished as the woman drew a sword in her hand even as vines and other undergrowth appeared around her. It was now obvious that this woman was of the element of Earth.

The other deity merely laughed at her. As the air grew thick and hot. "You preach to me when one of your own is as I am," Set mocked the goddess that Ren didn't know the name of.

"Aye, I preach because my brother in law is good man if a prankster. If not for he my husband would be dead a score over. Stop this pettiness and return home to your own land to the east." It hit Ren then that this must be the Lady Sif from the Norse pantheon.

"Enough, I will not listen to anymore," Set roared even as he started attacking the woman with flame and ember.

Ayano turned at the sound of the roar to witness the interaction between the gods, and then watched in both awe and horror as they attacked one another.

The dragons roared at one another, the larger of the two appearing to be the fire dragon. The two started to battle. The holy dragon blew what appeared to be hot water, but truly it was water so cold that it gave off its own vapor. The fire dragon cried out in pain as the icy liquid hit it freezing parts of it.

Mean while the scarlet haired young woman watched as mother and daughter fought. But she only saw so much because her own battle was not over yet. She danced a deadly waltz against her opponent one that had played with Kazuma's head more times than she could count and this was her chance to stop that from happening again.

It wasn't Kazuma that got distracted from his fight, but the man that had started it all. Bernard was in awe at the sheer power the young woman was able to summon to her aid. He was practically salivating at the thought of somehow getting the girl into his thrall, but even as that thought crossed his sick and twist mind. He was cut in half by a scythe of wind called by the man who was acting like no more than a protective brother. He knew better than most what went through his old enemy's head.

Kazuma gazed at the dead body with no remorse. Bernard was on the top ten most wanted list in about ten countries and it was a wanted dead or alive list. The man had made some enemies out of worst people. The only reason he was still alive was because of the fact that the other people that were after him were not aware of magic. The young Contractor had just solved a great many people's issues, and he didn't care about any of that. The only thing that mattered to him in this moment was making sure that no one hurt his loved ones ever again.

Turning away from the corpse he let lose another blade of wind and took out some elementals as he ran to the aid of the scarlet haired woman that had taken his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Elements

Chapter 13

I dodged yet another blow from the woman that had given birth to me. She didn't even care that she was attacking me in front of either of my brothers that was really how far gone she was from the woman that had gained my father's affections. I knew now that woman had never even been real. She was a complete act; one that my father had thought was the truth until he had heard my story last night.

I threw a ball of fire at her even as I caught the blade of her weapon on LunaSol. She wasn't going to get past the guard of someone that was trained by Sif in the art of war. The Earth goddess had made short work of the ancient Egyptian god. Then she banished the frozen fire dragon and the deity to the astral plane to be dwelt with by the king of their element. I didn't envy them that…that guy wasn't someone to be trifled with and he was much scarier than any of the other Spirit kings, the fact that he was wed to a water elemental also added to his power compared to the kings of old.

Soon it was just me and mother dearest left fighting each other while the others looked for an opening in the volley of attacks. I didn't even need to look at Ikuto though to know that he had already read in my steps what I wanted him to do.

Ikuto was the one that knew me best, the one that had been there through everything from the time that he and his father had rescued me from the cage that I had been in as a child to now. He knew my tatics, my mind better than any other. So I was not in the least surprised when I was thrown away from the battle and caught by my teachers. Ikuto had told my brother to draw me away to safety. Ayano already had the red flames roiling about Enriha, my brothers both at their strongest.

Without even a vocal shout to synchronize our attack all of us, Sif and Mizuko included cast our attacks. All of them arched like a rainbow and hit the she-demon that had caused so much pain to my family.

Kazuma watched in horror as Serena fell to the ground getting caught by the goddess. All of them rushed over to the dragon and goddess. "Serena, is she alright?" Ikuto vocalized what everyone was thinking. The goddesses answered after her hand had stopped glowing with a sunny yellow light.

"She is fine, I gave her a healing potion from Eir. My student will live to fight another battle." She smiled even as lightning crackled in the sky and a man with blonde hair and armor appeared next to her. "I must return home now, but I see bright things in all of your futures. May Odin bless you all." Then she and the blonde man disappeared in another flash of lighting.

They all watched as the dragon pressed its snout to the sleeping form of Serena gently in farewell. Then she too left spiraling up into the sky and flying away. Ikuto picked up his sleeping girlfriend with gentle hands and held her against his chest one arm under her knees the other under her shoulders in a bridal carry.

They slowly made their way to the compound where they knew that both Genma and Jugo would be waiting for answers about what had happened. They didn't really relish the idea of explaining the fact that they had killed three people today. Admittedly though they wouldn't be harassed by the police considering all were going to get the death penalty for their crimes if caught alive anyhow.

A year later, I watched with a soft smile on my face as my older brother and Ayano said their vows to one another. Ayano looked beautiful in her white kimono her hair twisted up into a bun with two chucks of it curled and framing her smiling face. I stood to Kazuma's left, standing in for a best man in an American tradition that I had told him about. I was wearing red at Ayano's request. The ceremony was beautiful.

As everyone left the chapel a little while later to head to the compound for the reception I knew that everyone and everything would be alright, and that was only further confirmed when Ikuto my shifter in shining armor took my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. As he twirled me around to a song that neither of us knew the words to he asked, "So, are you glad that we came to Japan now?" I looked up at him my eyes filled with love.

"I was happy the moment that I realized that my family didn't give me up. But even with all the things that have happened…I wouldn't change a thing. Especially when we teamed up with Jugo, Nanase, Yukari, and Ren to get the love birds to admit that they loved each other. I still can't believe that we had to set them up on a game show!" I laughed for a moment. "That was the most ridiculous idea that the head of the family had ever come up with, and I heard all of them from the osen to the festivals. I think Jugo was a little crazy."

Ikuto laughed along with me even as the rings on our left hands glinted in the lanterns of the garden. Things had really looked up for everyone after the battle even though I was out of it for a while afterwards because I used up too much magic. Thank the gods for the fact that I was one good terms with them. I was happy and I wasn't going to change anything even the announcement that I would telling Ikuto later that night. Seeing as the rest of my family already knew. Life was good and the four elements were in harmony just as they should be.

**Moon-chan: So here is the end of Four Elements. It's been a ride and I know that it has taken me nearly what, five years to finish. Here it is though! LOL**

**Shade: Wow, that's two so far this year that you've finished that must be so kind of record for you sis. **

**Moon-chan: Shut up!**

**Shade: Nah, it's fun messing with you.**

**Kazuma: Wow this took forever…and I married Ayano…I don't know how I feel about that, but I really liked the fact I got rid of Bernard. **

**Ayano: Ding, dong the witch is Dead! *continues to hum the rest of the song while Kazuma gives her a strange look***

**Ren: What was that about?**

**Serena: If you can't figure that out little brother, then we're in worse shape than I thought. *chuckles***

**Moon-chan: Well that escalated quickly. Anyhow, let me know what you think. And as always I don't own anything other than the general plotline, Ikuto, and Serena. Keep reading and I'll keep writng. If anyone would like me to write a one-shot about Jugo's gameshow scheme that finally broke the camel's back let me know, and I'll write/ post it! R&R until next time this is Moon-chan…**

**Shade: and Shade!**

**Moon-chan: Caio!**


End file.
